Glory Days
by horrible-judgment
Summary: Remus e Sirius saem conhecer a vida noturna no mundo dos trouxas. O que eles não sabiam é que a noite mudaria completamente suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Glory Days**  
**Categoria:** Slash, Romance.  
**Classificação:** (PG-13)  
**Capítulos:** 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e seu universo infelizmente não me pertencem, visto que minha imaginação não é assim tão criativa.

**Resumo**: _Remus recebe uma visita inesperada em meio as últimas férias de verão, que serão inesquecíveis._

* * *

**GLORY DAYS**

Hoje eu cansei de saudade  
**E vou mandar te trazer**  
Nem que precisem mais de mil cavalos brancos  
Pra te convencer

Remus abriu os olhos e através dos fios de cabelo que cobriam seu rosto conseguiu ver pela janela do quarto que chovia muito lá fora. Algum barulho o havia acordado e logo imaginou que era a janela batendo com o vento forte. – "Não é nada Remus, volte a dormir" - resmungou, obrigando-se a pegar no sono novamente.

Passou um tempo e o barulho continuou a atormenta-lhe - "Não é possível, tem alguma coisa errada." – Levantou-se lentamente, quase tropeçando na barra do pijama surrado e caminhou em direção a janela, os olhos estavam embaçados pelo sono e ao mesmo tempo a chuva não permitia maior visibilidade.

Quando se deu conta da onde vinha o barulho, Remus reconheceu nada mais nada menos que latidos _muito _familiares na direção do quintal. Como um estalo, qualquer resquício de sua sonolência foi embora quando olhou pela janela e viu uma figura conhecida o encarando literalmente como um _cachorro molhado _lá de baixo.

Seu coração disparou com o susto e tentou controlar os nervos, se perguntando o que raios Sirius Black fazia no meio de seu jardim em plena madrugada em uma semana das férias de verão. Remus levantou o vidro e gritou num sussurro baixo para seus pais não acordarem – "Padfoot, o que você tá fazendo aqui?."

Voltando a forma humana, Sirius resmungou entre os dentes – "Posso subir primeiro e explicar depois? Eu tô encharcado!". Remus correu a passos silenciosos para o andar de baixo e foi logo procurando as chaves da porta da frente. Estava tão atordoado que não conseguia encontrar a porcaria da chave certa enquanto ouvia Sirius resmungando e respirando alto do outro lado.

Remus abriu a porta não deixando de notar que aquela moto voadora insana estava estacionada na garagem, fato que demandaria explicações pela manhã.

- "Nem pense em me dar um dos seus abraços de cachorro, eu não quero me molhar!" – Exclamou exasperado enquanto Sirius gargalhava.

Remus estendeu um pano de chão para que ele não inundasse toda a casa e o guiou em direção a seu quarto, no andar de cima. Os Lupin viviam em um vilarejo rural no interior do Reino Unido, em uma casa afastada da região onde moravam os trouxas. O pai trabalhava com vendas de poções com poder curativo e por isso viajava toda a Europa, enquanto a mãe era professora de biologia em uma escola trouxa da região. Depois que Remus foi atacado, a família teve que adaptar a casa e a vida para essa nova realidade, transformando o porão no refúgio do lobo, que era enfeitiçado com silenciadores para não chamar atenção dos vizinhos distantes. Remus agradecia o fato de não precisar utilizar aquele espaço sozinho na maior parte do ano, pois desde que os marotos se transformaram em animagos para acompanha-lo durante as luas cheias, a transformação andava bem menos dolorosa e solitária.

Remus deixou Sirius a vontade e foi buscar toalhas e roupas secas para que ele não pegasse um resfriado depois de toda essa loucura que ele ainda estava tentando entender.

O licantropo andou pelos corredores segurando firmemente as mãos e estralando todos os dedos em uma tentativa compulsória de autoflagelação, buscando também diminuir o volume da respiração irregular, alterada pelo nervosismo. Até então, Remus acreditava que ainda faltavam semanas para ver Sirius novamente, e ficou preocupado com a atitude repentina do moreno porque sabia bem o tipo de relação familiar que ele tinha.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Remus estagnou em frente à porta, ao se deparar com um Sirius seminu, arrancando todas as roupas molhadas e as espalhando pelo chão, obviamente ignorando todas as regras sociais.

A camiseta já havia ido há tempos e a calça estava descendo o joelho. Remus corou violentamente e virou o rosto, tentando abstrair os movimentos das mãos até a peça estar por completo no chão. Antes que Sirius se desse por conta de seu estado, o garoto tentou quebrar o gelo - "Pelo jeito os bons modos foram esquecidos em Grimmauld Place, não Sirius?" - disse entregando uma toalha em suas mãos.

- "Para de reclamar e me ajuda aqui Moony, to congelado".

No começo, Remus não entendeu o que Sirius estava querendo dizer, até que percebeu que ele precisava de ajuda para se secar. Enquanto ele esfregava com força a toalha nas costas e nos braços, Remus se aproximou, parando em sua frente, um pouco receoso. Pegou uma das tolhas e começou a secar seus cabelos.

Tentou não imaginar a situação como algo anormal, afinal, era apenas um colega precisando de ajuda, porque de fato ele estava bem gelado. Enxugou os cabelo negros que já chegavam quase nos ombros e por baixo da franja percebeu que certos olhos prateados observavam o caminho das suas mãos com uma expressão típica do maroto. Disfarçou um meio sorriso - "Só você mesmo Sirius".

Nessa espera eu te guardo  
**Numa redoma de cetim**  
Que eu teci enquanto cantava  
**Naquele dia em que eu te conheci**

- "Como você consegue fazer isso Moony?..." - disse Sirius - "Sorrir com os olhos" - ignorando completamente o comentário do lobisomem. Trocaram olhares por mais alguns segundos, até que Remus quebrou o momento retirando a toalha de sua cabeça e também a de suas mãos e as levando para pendurar no cabideiro. – "E você que sorri abanando o rabo" – Sirius gargalhou e o amigo sentiu o estomago revirar ao som da risada.

- "Pode me explicar agora exatamente o que você tá fazendo aqui Padfoot?" - resmungou, entregando a ele roupas secas e buscando pelo quarto a cama de armar. Era terrível, dura feito uma pedra, mas servia justamente para casos de emergência.

- "Eu fugi de casa. De vez" - disse simplesmente, enquanto vestia o pijama velho emprestado.

- "Como assim? O que houve Sirius? E todas as suas coisas?" – Remus questionou atropeladamente. Desde sempre soubera que a relação de Sirius com toda a família Black era, vamos dizer assim, _tortuosa_. Eles eram realmente meio malucos, com forte tendência a se aproximar das artes das trevas e outras esquisitices. Mas também eram muito ricos, e Sirius dependia de seu auxílio para se sustentar.

- "Bom, o Regulus se aproximou definitivamente de você-sabe-quem, não que a minha família concorde totalmente, porque afinal você sabe, eles gostam de ficar em cima do muro pra agradar todos os lados, e isso não é bom pra reputação deles. Mas o cara tá ficando cada vez mais forte, conseguindo mais seguidores babacas que acreditam em toda aquela baboseira de puro-sangue. E minha família, querendo ou não, concorda com tudo isso, eu não podia mais agüentar. Nós brigamos feio porque eu insisti que eles proibissem o Reg de se filiar a esses assassinos, e eles quiseram jogar na minha cara que eu andava com más influências." – uma sombra passou por seu rosto – "Eu? Sério mesmo Madame Walburga?" – disse encenando um enfrentamento com a mãe.

- "Quem eles pensam que são pra julgar" - falou baixando os olhos e buscando algo no bolso da calça molhada. – "Eu trouxe o que importava na moto. O resto ficou pra trás." – Sirius não queria transparecer, mas seus olhos estavam inchados e a voz embargada.

- "Sirius, você brigou com eles por minha causa?" disse receoso "Quero dizer, não acho que eles tenham algum problema com o James ou Peter que são puro-sangue". Remus baixou os olhos tentando esconder a dor que sentia ao dizer essas palavras. "Nós podemos, não sei, nos afastar se for o caso. Só pra eles não pegarem no seu pé" – Remus percebeu que só a ideia de não tê-lo no seu cotidiano era assustadora. O garoto adorava ouvir aquela voz rouca pela manhã, sentir as cortinas do dossel abrindo e seu colchão amassando no meio da madrugada quando o maroto perdia o sono e vinha tirar o de Remus também com qualquer conversa boba até o sol bater na janela, ou suas mãos segurando as suas próprias na enfermaria depois da lua cheia.

Mas Remus tinha bom senso, e não poderia ficar vendo-o destruir sua mínima relação familiar se isso tivesse algo a ver com sua aproximação.

- "Você tá louco Remus? Nada disso, eu fiz minha escolha! Eu não volto mais praquele lugar" - disse exasperado – "Não tem nada a ver com você seu encanado." - Disse dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo – "Foi uma vida de divergências que me trouxeram a esse momento, que, vamos e convenhamos colega, era mais do que esperado"

Após alguns minutos, Sirius quebrou o gelo – "Vocês são minha família agora... na real, sempre foram vocês".

Finalmente encontrando aquela maldição que procurava, Sirius abriu uma caixinha retangular e arrancou ferozmente um cigarro. – "Você não vai acender _isso _no meu quarto né Padfoot?" – não era possível que a falta de bom senso desse animago chegasse a esse nível, pensou.

- "Eu preciso relaxar Moony. E você também vai, eu abro a janela e o quarto nem vai ficar cheirando.." – disse trazendo o isqueiro a boca.

Depois de uma tragada intensa e um longo silêncio reflexivo, que Remus não arriscou interromper, Sirius sussurrou – "Eu quero combater esses caras. Eu vou lutar contra isso. E não posso considerá-los minha família se fizerem parte dessa insanidade." - agora seu rosto estava absolutamente vermelho e carregava uma determinação nos olhos que o lobisomem nunca havia visto antes.

Na tentativa de quebrar o gelo do assunto, que era muito pesado, Remus brincou – "Pelo menos teremos uma lua cheia mais silenciosa amanhã. Vou te arrastar para o porão!".

Sirius gargalhou respondendo – "É, eu calculei tudo meu querido Moony".

- "Calculou é? Então você sabia que em alguns dias começaria a lua cheia?" – disse com um olhar maroto e desconfiado.

- "Claro que eu sabia! Já que eu tava saindo de casa, resolvi passar por aqui antes e dar uma mão né! Já enviei uma coruja pro James e combinei que passo a última semana de férias na casa dele." – sorriu fracamente.

– "Ele me chamou pra morar com eles" - disse receoso - "sei lá, até encontrar um trabalho quando as aulas acabarem e poder pagar meu próprio aluguel".

Remus sorriu singelamente, e agradeceu mentalmente pela milésima vez por ter amigos assim, tão especiais. Internamente, o garoto admitiu que estava com vontade de arrumar as malas e também partir nessa última semana de férias para a casa dos Potter. Essas últimas semanas já foram o suficiente pra ficar longe dos marotos. Longe de Sirius.

**Se eu fosse um rei**  
Eu te dava abrigo no meu país  
**Mas eu não sou**  
Por isso segues como exilado  
**Sem saber de mim**

- "Isso tem sabor de que? Cheira a menta." – falou meio que sem pensar, quando o vento bateu e trouxe com ele o aroma do cigarro.

- "É, esse aqui tem sabor de menta mesmo. Quer experimentar?"

- "Nem pensar Padfoot."

- "Ué, porque não? Você com certeza tá todo curioso aí" – riu enquanto colocava o cigarro na boca – "e ele não vai te matar em uma tragada".

Naquela noite, Remus não experimentou.

* * *

Que sensação boa, Remus pensou. Parecia que dedos macios estavam trilhando um percurso carinhoso em seus cabelos. – Que sonho bom -, respirou fundo.

Sentiu uma fragrância parecida com a de Sirius e concluiu que esse era realmente um sonho bom. Sensorial e real demais inclusive, pensou, quando sentiu que todas as partes do seu corpo pareciam estar cansadas e doloridas e respondiam aquele cafuné como uma forma de relaxar.

- "Ei Moony, como você tá amigão?" – ouviu distante.

- "Moony? Moony?"

Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um par de orbes acinzentados observando-o preocupados. Suas mãos estavam realmente em seus cabelos e ele podia sentir o cheiro natural emanando de sua pele, _muito_ próxima.

A realidade bateu como um estalo. Noite passada havia sido lua cheia, e Padfoot, que está passando uns dias em sua casa, o acompanhou durante a transformação.

- "Oi Pads" – foi o que conseguiu falar, considerando o tamanho de sua fraqueza.

- "Hey. Você tá precisando de alguma coisa? Tomar alguma poção? Fazer algum curativo?" – Sirius o bombardeou de perguntas preocupadas, pois geralmente quem se responsabilizava por todo o processo pós-traumático era a Madame Pomfrey.

- "Minha mãe sabe de tudo.." – murmurou baixinho.

- "Ok ok estou descendo avisar que você acordou, descansa aí". – desceu a passos apressados escada abaixo.

Provavelmente Remus voltou a dormir, pois não se lembra de muito mais depois disso.

Quase no fim da tarde, quando acordou, Sirius insistiu em fazer todos os curativos necessários para ajudar a cicatrizar suas feridas.

- "Sirius eu já disse que minha mãe está acostumada, você não precisa ter mais esse trabalho."

- "Eu não me incomodo, além disso, eu quero aprender! Podemos nem sempre ter a Madame Pomfrey ou sua mãe por perto."

O lobisomem sentiu o rosto inflamar, provavelmente estava muito corado. Baixou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça, concordando com que ele providenciasse os curativos.

- "Tá bem Padfoot, faz assim. Naquela caixa em baixo da escrivaninha estão todas as essências necessárias, e também as ataduras."

Vagarosamente, Remus começou a desabotoar a camisa do pijama, sentindo um pouco de vergonha, apesar de saber que Sirius já presenciou essa cena algumas milhares de vezes. Quando ele voltou para a cama, parou observando por alguns segundos.

- "Estou muito horrível?" – disse embaraçado.

- "Horrível?" disse sério - "Que nada, já disse que acho essas cicatrizes incríveis" sorriu singelamente – "elas são a prova de que você é realmente um grifinório sabe, toda aquela parada da coragem. Você tem ela desenhada na pele e é genial."

Como alguém pode soar tão natural ao dizer coisas assim? Remus pensou. Ouvi-lo falando dessa forma o fez fraquejar nas pernas, sentindo como se o chão já não lhe pertencesse mais. _Corajoso_. Poderia gravá-lo e repetir essas palavras de incentivo pela eternidade, pois não era algo que Remus realmente acreditasse na maior parte do tempo.

Ser um monstro não é ser um herói.

- "E agora, o que eu faço?" – Sirius parecia apreensivo, e Remus poderia arriscar dizer que nunca o viu demonstrar tal reação antes.

Remus foi explicando passo a passo todo o procedimento enquanto o animago ouvia com atenção. – "Agora, você já pode colocar essa atadura na região mais vermelha, onde a cicatriz é bem recente" – enquanto Sirius cortava um pedaço do tecido e começava a prensá-lo em sua pele. O maroto respirou fundo enquanto Sirius observava preocupado, balançou a cabeça encorajando-o a continuar.

Hoje não importa nem teu nome  
**Insisto em ti afirmar**  
Que essa espera é só uma gota  
**Que só se faz transbordar**

Seus dedos tocaram a pele sensível e por um segundo Remus arrepiou-se. O garoto teve medo que ele percebesse o quanto seu toque podia lhe afetar. Observava meticulosamente seus dedos passeando em sua pele, e pela primeira vez, aquela sessão não estava sendo tão torturante como o usual. Sirius tocava com a ponta dos dedos e Remus fechou os olhos, se entregando a sensação, sentindo o corpo queimar. Quando percebeu que o moreno passeava agora com as mãos sob uma de suas antigas cicatrizes, abriu os olhos e se afastou lentamente, coração acelerado. Sirius pareceu acordar de um transe e tentou disfarçar o incomodo.

Remus tentou sorrir fracamente – "Obrigado Sirius, está perfeito".

- "Viu, eu disse que iria aprender!" – Parecia um cachorro feliz, faltou apenas abanar o rabo.

* * *

Os dias se passaram e com eles a lua cheia. Os cuidados preocupados voltaram a se repetir e agora Remus estava mal acostumado a ser tratado com tanta calma e apreensão por Sirius Black.

Quando o lobisomem tinha melhorado completamente, Sirius insistiu para irem passear por uma cidade mais próxima, um pouco mais povoada, com o intuito de conhecer melhor o mundo trouxa. Ele tinha fascinação por certas coisas, especialmente a música e as roupas. Cada vez mais ele aderia ao estilo rock'in roll de se comportar. Na verdade, às vezes até parecia que o rock'in roll imitava Sirius Black. A rebeldia, a intensidade que colocava nas coisas, a atração que causava em todos a sua volta. Pelo menos a atração que causava em Remus.

As jaquetas de couro eram sua fascinação. Remus inclusive o presenteou com uma antiga que tinha em casa, da juventude do seu pai. Ele adorou, a usava em meio as aulas o que chamava a atenção de todos os professores, parando com isso apenas depois de uma detenção particularmente chata envolvendo a limpeza do corujal. Sem falar que a jaqueta de couro encaixa perfeitamente com a sua moto, deixando transparecer ainda mais seu espírito rebelde.

Estavam passando em frente a uma rua movimentada pelo comércio, quando receberam de um moço na rua um panfleto convidando para uma festa num pub naquela noite.

- "Hoje à noite, invasão britânica com o melhor do rock'in roll. Venha dançar e se divertir ao som de Rolling Stones, Beatles e Who. A partir das 22h no Wave Pub." – Sirius lia em voz alta.

- "Moony nós temos que vir!" – disse dando pequenos pulinhos nos ombros do garoto.

- "Não temos não Padfoot, esqueceu que amanhã cedinho você parte pra casa dos Potter?" - disse ignorando-o.

- "Não esqueci não, mas e daí? Não é como se eu nunca tivesse virado uma noite antes. Vai Remus vamos vai, vai ser genial!".

- "Meus pais vão enlouquecer! Eu nunca faço essas coisas Sirius!".

- "Relaxa, você tá comigo e eles me adoram" – seu metido, pensou – "E além do mais, você já é grandinho vai, não é como se já não tivéssemos enchido a cara dezenas de vezes em Hogwarts!".

- "Ah, além de tudo, nós vamos beber. É isso?"

- "Mas é claro meu querido Moony, vamos fazer dessa uma noite inesquecível!"

Continuaram caminhando pelas ruas movimentadas da cidadezinha e pararam para tomar chocolate quente em um pequeno café aconchegante no centro. Estava batendo um vento gelado do lado de fora e os garotos procuraram se esquentar até a hora de ir embora. Conversaram sobre o futuro, a proposta de James para que Sirius vá morar com ele, a ideia de alugarem um flat quando tiverem empregos e até mesmo a possibilidade de dividirem um apartamento no centro de Londres. Remus gostava de compartilhar pensamentos e preocupações com Sirius, o maroto parecia compreende-lo melhor que ninguém, sua presença era quase vital na vida do lobisomem.

Remus tinha medo de confundir demais as coisas.

* * *

Remus saiu do banho e depois de se trocar, voltou ao quarto e encontrou Sirius buscando freneticamente alguma coisa em sua mala. Ele estava vestido ao melhor do estilo, coturnos com um jeans apertado e uma camiseta branca, com uma pulseira de couro preta que deixava seus braços ainda mais fortes, e aquele colar de identificação do exército – presente do James alguns anos atrás – que nunca saia da sua boca. Ele não se cansa do gosto metálico?

- "Achei! Peguei de uma lufa-lufa quintanista que sempre usava uma maquiagem hard core. Você vai ter que me ajudar com isso aqui!" – falou apontando na direção de Remus um lápis estranho.

- "E o que eu devo fazer com isso Padfoot?"

- "Me ajuda a passar no olho! Eu nunca vou conseguir sozinho. Eu já vi os músicos usando e fica muito rock'in roll!"

Remus foi até a estante e procurou na seleção de discos algo que se parecesse com o que ele estava se referindo.

- "É algo parecido com isso aqui?"

Sirius gritou de empolgação "É isso mesmo Moony, faz igual faz igual" Remus poderia jurar que viu um rabo abanando ali.

Sentaram na borda da cama, um virado de frente para o outro. Estavam há alguns palmos de distância e Remus realmente não fazia idéia de como fazer aquilo. – "Tenta não se mexer tá? Eu não quero ter que levar ninguém pro St. Mungus hoje".

O garoto apoiou a mão esquerda no rosto do moreno e sentiu seu hálito quente atravessar seus dedos. Seu dedo polegar segurou a parte de baixo dos olhos de Sirius para ajudar a fazer o desenho. Remus tentou disfarçar a mão trêmula quando começou a fazer o contorno dos seus olhos.

Sem perceber, baixou a mão esquerda pra fortalecer o apoio e se surpreendeu quando a palma da mão encostou-se aos lábios grossos de Sirius, ficando ali por vários segundos. Sentiu a boca do garoto se movimentar em baixo de suas mãos, e de repente elas estavam úmidas, como se ele tivesse passado ali a parte interna do lábio. Um arrepio atravessou a pele de Remus, que se afastou exasperadamente.

**Como relâmpago, silêncio**  
Passe de milagre você me pintou  
**Me toma em teu compasso**  
Que só no teu abraço  
**Que eu me escondo do mundo**

- "Tá ficando bonito?" – perguntou com um sussurro e por pouco o lápis não entrou no seu olho com o tremor das mãos de Remus. Acenou com a cabeça e apertou os olhos para se concentrar. O lobisomem sentiu-o baixar a visão, percebendo então que ele próprio estava mordendo forte o lábio inferior.

- "Você faz isso quando precisa se concentrar" – disse sobriamente, respirando fraco. O coração de Remus acelerou ao se questionar porque motivos o moreno observava tanto seus atos.

O coração de Remus falhou uma batida e ele se afastou – "Acho que ficou ótimo, da uma olhada no espelho e vamos indo pra não perdermos a primeira banda!".

* * *

O bar tinha tido suas cadeiras empurradas para os cantos para as pessoas dançarem no meio da pista. Os grifinórios, que olhavam fascinados, nunca tinha ido há um lugar assim. O local estava cheio, a primeira banda já se preparava pra entrar no palco e as pessoas foram se ajeitando pra assistir ao show.

- "Vamos pegar uma bebida!" – Sirius puxou suas mãos pelo meio da multidão e, depois de um tempo, conseguiram chegar até o movimentado bar.

O bartender era loiro, com uns vinte e poucos anos, alto e muito atraente. – "Qual é a pedida dos novatos?" – ele disse enquanto limpava um copo com um pano e Remus poderia jurar que havia piscado para Sirius.

- "Hmm, o que você recomenda?" – Sirius respondeu sorrindo lascivamente e Remus se perguntou como ele conseguia fazer isso. Ele é um bruxo com as maiores dificuldades de interagir com o mundo trouxa e mesmo assim ele age com a maior naturalidade. E ainda por cima dá trela pras investidas do bartender. Porque claro, Sirius Black gosta de ter a atenção de todos, homens, mulheres...

Crianças, animais e plantas, favor tomar cuidado, pensou Remus.

Remus deve ter feito uma cara assassina para o loiro, que diminuiu os flertes e agora os apresentava uma série de drinks especiais que provavelmente os deixariam alegres em alguns goles.

Dividiram a primeira bebida, mais doce que firewhiskey, com frutas e leite condensado, e, oh Merlin, aquele canudo dançando na boca de Sirius parecia provocar as borboletas no estômago de Remus, que foi puxado pelo meio das pessoas quando a música começou.

Com um copo na mão e o cigarro na boca, Sirius se deliciava ao som de uma música animada dos Beetles. Havia muitas pessoas ao redor dos garotos, que tiveram que ficar muito próximos enquanto dançavam. Remus, obviamente, sabia cantar a maior parte das músicas, e mesmo assim era possível dizer que Sirius estava se divertindo ainda mais do que ele.

Remus observava o caminho do cigarro entre seus dedos e seus lábios, como em uma cena em câmera lenta, e não conseguia desviar o olhar de sua boca se abrindo e soltando a fumaça lentamente. – "Tem certeza que ainda não quer experimentar?".

- "Tenho, eu.." – não conseguiu terminar a sentença enquanto as mãos de Sirius se depositavam em sua cintura e o canto do copo gelado esbarrou em seu corpo.

- "Abre a boca, de leve, e quando eu acenar, você inspira" – disse o encarando sobriamente.

Remus não conseguiu responder e não entendeu a onde ele queria chegar, apenas observou seus movimentos. Sirius se aproximou _muito _de seu rosto e Remus fraquejou por antecipação. Seus olhos se encontraram e Remus afastou os lábios, enquanto Sirius dava uma forte tragada. O animago desceu o olhar para a boca do colega e Remus fez o mesmo. Com um leve aceno ele levou seus lábios pra _muito_, _muito _perto e assoprou a fumaça para dentro da boca de Remus, enquanto o outro inspirava, fechando os olhos.

Pele que é pele não mente  
**Não esconde, não dissimularia**  
Meu corpo seja palco  
**Vertido e tomado em pelo à tua poesia**

Por alguns segundos, seus lábios se encostaram.

O coração de Remus deu um salto e ele se afastou bruscamente. Quando abriu os olhos, o grifinório o encarava divertido, e já havia se afastado e dançava como se nada houvesse acontecido há apenas alguns segundos. – "Viu, eu disse que era bom!" - Sirius disse com um olhar de quem compreendia mais do que havia sido dito.

Realmente.

* * *

Já era a segunda banda da noite e o enésimo copo na mão dos garotos. A pista de dança ficava cada vez mais apertada ao passo que as pessoas ainda estavam entrando no bar, e os bruxos mal tinham espaço pra moverem os braços. O calor era tanto que o suor escorria pela nuca de Remus, e Sirius, que pulava e dançava freneticamente, já estava encharcado.

Ele realmente pertencia àquela vida, pensou Remus.

Os garotos davam risada e iniciaram conversas com um grupo de jovens ao redor. Virava e mexia Sirius vinha gritar algo no pé do ouvido de Remus, segurando levemente suas costas e o puxando para perto. O barulho era muito e as conversas inviáveis. Remus, que já tinha perdido provavelmente um terço da coordenação motora, se deixava cair rindo em seus braços.

- "Pega um copo de uísque lá pra gente" disse segurando firme no canto da cintura do lobisomem e rindo em sua orelha.

Remus atravessou a pista lotada e depois de tropeçar em uns dois bêbados e sentir algumas mãos em suas calças, atingiu o bar onde o loiro ainda atendia.

O pedido foi feito e quando ele vinha trazendo seu copo, olhou de relance para a área do palco e riu ironicamente – "Acho que seu _amigo_ encontrou diversão". Remus olhou sob os ombros e se deparou com um Sirius agarrando ardentemente uma loira de estatura baixa que agora enlaçava as mãos em seus cabelos e sumia com o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço.

O coração de Remus apertou pela visão da cena que já havia presenciado, hm, umas seiscentas vezes, e por um momento ficou em dúvida se deveria voltar pra lá e atrapalhar o casal.

O lobisomem ignorou o bartender e virou um grande gole da bebida, avançando em direção ao mar de pessoas dançando alegremente na pista.

Voltando ao local em que se encontrava Sirius e garota, Remus continuou dançando de maneira que o espaço cada vez mais lotado o fazia quase cair sob a dupla que se amassava agitadamente na sua frente.

- "Heeey Moony!" – Sirius berrou, arrancando o copo da mão de Remus, e se servindo de um grande gole. Os sentidos do lobisomem estavam tão alterados que ele nem mesmo percebeu quando a loira virou-se de costas para Sirius e agarrou sua camisa, encaixando as pernas com as suas, dançando e esfregando todo o corpo entre os dois garotos.

Tímido, Remus massageou os olhos na tentativa de trazer um pouco de sobriedade ao momento, notando que a atitude era em vão.

Sirius pegou a garrafa de cerveja que estava na mão da garota e por cima da cabeça do lobisomem gritou – "Remus, abre a boca!" – e já com a sanidade completamente extinta pela segunda vez na noite, Remus ignorou o lado do cérebro que gritava _isso vai dar errado_. O liquido escorreu pelo canto de sua boca e ele quase engasgou. Quando voltou a cabeça no lugar, sentiu as mãos de Sirius chacoalharem absurdamente seu cérebro.

Ele e Prongs tinham a mania insuportável de fazer isso pra acabarem de vez com a sobriedade e atestarem o grau de embriagues dos marotos. Sempre funcionava. E funcionou dessa vez.

O garoto riu alto e xingou Padfoot de um trilhão de nomes. O salão girava e a música parecia estar rasgando seus tímpanos.

Remus fechou os olhos e pode sentir mãos leves subindo pelo canto de seus braços enquanto um corpo feminino ia se aproximando cada vez mais. O hálito quente da garota que dançava sensualmente em sua frente atingiu seu pescoço e Remus arrepiou. Seus olhos arregalaram para Sirius que deu uma gargalhada em sua frente – ele estava dançando bem atrás dela com as mãos passeando atrevidamente pelo seu corpo.

Em um movimento rápido ela terminou de subir as mãos e puxou o rosto do moreno para bem perto do seu. Olhos grandes e esverdeados o encararam e sorriram com um lascivo levantar de sobrancelhas e a última coisa que Remus se lembra foi de sentir sua respiração quente próxima quando ela selou a distância com um beijo quente.

Andei depressa para não rever meus passos  
**Por uma noite tão fugaz que eu nem senti**  
Tão lancinante, que ao olhar pra trás agora  
**Só me restam devaneios do que um dia eu vivi**

O garoto não sabia muito bem o que fazer então apenas continuou beijando-a, aproximando suas mãos de sua cintura. Seus lábios eram macios e tinham gosto de cereja. Uma das suas mãos estava no pescoço de Remus enquanto a outra se encostava em seu quadril, com as pontas dos dedos finos dentro da sua camisa.

Enquanto Remus ainda sentia o corpo da loira dançando junto ao seu, percebeu a presença de uma mão não tão delicada atravessar a cintura dela em direção aos seus dedos, repousando ali por um tempo. O lobisomem arrepiou-se quando a mão começou a caminhar pelo seu braço, e chegou a sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto. Não precisava estar muito sóbrio para saber que não era possível ela estar com aquela mão ali. Sua respiração falhou quando sentiu um hálito quente se aproximando de ambos os rostos, e não conseguiu impedir seus olhos de se abrirem em meio ao beijo ávido que ela depositava em seus lábios.

Se eu soubesse que o amor é coisa aguda  
**Que tão brutal percorre início, meio e fim**  
Destrincha a alma, corta fundo na espinha  
**Inebria a garganta, fere a quem quiser ferir**

Remus estagnou todo e qualquer movimento quando se percebeu a pouquíssimos centímetros do rosto de Sirius, pela segunda vez na noite, que depositava beijos fervorosos no pescoço da garota. Eram suas mãos que estavam na camisa de Remus e agora, ops, ah Merlin, tinham entrado pra baixo dela e tocavam rispidamente a pele de seu abdômen.

Seus olhos se encontraram, enquanto estavam conectados através de um corpo que se movia incessante em meio aos seus. Remus não tinha certeza, mas achava que tinha trocado olhares com Sirius durante certo tempo ali, tentando decifrar o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquele olhar enigmático, lápis borrado, prata brilhante.

E nessa saga venho com pedras e brasa  
**Venho com força, mas sem nunca me esquecer**  
Que era fácil se perder por entre sonhos  
**E deixar o coração sangrando até enlouquecer**

A garota separou seus lábios e passou uma das mãos para trás de seus ombros, tocando o cabelo de Sirius, virando o rosto e beijando-o novamente.

Remus ficou estático observando a cena que, antes o havia embrulhado o estômago, mas que agora era insinuante e sensual.

Separaram os lábios, mas mantiveram os rostos próximos, e Sirius novamente o olhou. Remus , tentando ser forte, sustentou o olhar. _Remus, pelas calças de Merlin o que está havendo aqui? _Mente nefasta.

O garoto percebeu-a se afastando um pouco, de modo que ficassem os três mais próximos. Sirius agora havia levado a mão para as costas do grifinório, ainda por baixo da camisa, que sentiu uma mão da garota puxando seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão trazia Sirius mais para perto.

Remus fechou os olhos e tremeu por antecipação. Sentiu hálitos quentes esbarrarem nos dois lados de seu rosto, quando esbarrou em um par de lábios macios, literalmente _um par_. Suas pernas tremeram e achou que não agüentaria em pé. Sua mão buscou a camisa de Sirius que estava ao seu lado, a outra estava depositada na cintura da garota.

**E era de gozo, uma mentira, uma bobagem**  
Senti meu peito, atingido, se inflamar  
**E fui gostando do sabor daquela coisa**  
Viciando em cada verso que o amor veio trovar

O moreno abriu lentamente os lábios e, temerosamente sentiu duas línguas passearem por sua boca. _Estou beijando Sirius. Estou beijando Sirius e uma menina. Ao mesmo tempo_. Dedos firmes pressionaram suas costas e os três se aproximaram ainda mais.

A dança continuava e com ela o beijo frenético que os três trocavam. Remus fez de tudo para gravar na memória aquele toque, o gosto de cigarros e uísque misturado a cereja.

Sentiu Sirius morder levemente a parte inferior de seus lábios e achou que desmaiaria. Remus devolveu a investida passando lentamente a língua pelos seus lábios, e pode perceber um sorriso em meio aos beijos. _Devo estar ficando louco._ Remus não queria que o beijo acabasse, mesmo havendo entre eles uma garota, esse era o momento que havia esperando por tanto tempo. Nunca acreditou que realmente aconteceria.

_Meus lábios tocando os seus._

Mas, de repente, uma farpa meio intrusa  
**Veio cegar minha emoção de suspirar**  
Se eu soubesse que o amor é coisa assim  
**Não pegava, não bebia, não deixava embebedar**

E depois disso, Remus não se lembra de mais nada.

* * *

Consegui finalmente finalizar minha primeira fic Wolfstar. Faz anos que eu quero escreve-la, tive esse ideia há muito tempo, mas nunca conseguia! Em algumas madrugadas inspiradas a história fluiu.

Próximo capítulo merece ser lido, acreditem!

Comentários são super bem vindos :D

Mischief managed


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Glory Days**  
**Categoria:** Slash, Romance.  
**Classificação:** (PG-13)  
**Capítulos:** 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e seu universo infelizmente não me pertencem, visto que minha imaginação não é assim tão criativa.

**Resumo**: _Remus recebe uma visita inesperada em meio as últimas férias de verão, que serão inesquecíveis._

* * *

**GLORY DAYS  
**  
**E agora andando, encharcado de estrelas**  
Eu cantei a noite inteira pro meu peito sossegar  
**Me fiz tão forte quanto o escuro do infinito**  
E tão frágil quanto o brilho da manhã que eu vi chegar

Os garotos estavam tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordarem os pais de Remus, mas isso, vindo de dois jovens embriagados na madrugada, deve soar exatamente igual a um tornado passando sob uma cidadezinha pacata – claro que Remus apenas descobriria isso pela manha, ao ouvir comentários rabugentos de sua mãe.

Após darem um pulo rápido na cozinha para buscar água gelada, provavelmente isso fosse o início da ressaca falando, Sirius correu escadas acima e Remus apenas o viu esvaecer na escuridão do corredor. Respirou fundo, tentando compreender ao máximo o pouco de realidade que poderia sob aquelas circunstâncias e então, o seguiu.

Em seu quarto não podia enxergar mais do que a luz da lua refletida nas frestas da janela. Remus deu um sorriso de canto ao seu lembrar que Padfoot havia chegado antes em sua casa apenas para acompanha-lo durante a transformação e diminuir um pouco seu sofrimento.

Falando nele, o maroto estava deitado em sua cama e não naquela armada para ele no chão.

- "Ahh, mas nem pense nisso, você não vai dormir no conforto do meu travesseiro depois de me arrastar para uma noite cansativa que nem essa!" reclamou fazendo charminho, sabendo que de alguma maneira aquilo o faria gargalhar.

Acertou em cheio, mas não imaginava que a resposta em seguida o faria sentir pontadas no estômago – "A não minta pra mim Moony, vai ser ótimo ter o meu cheirinho no seu lençol!" Sirius disse entre suas risadas latidas e Remus sentiu o rosto ferver.

- "Essência de cachorro molhado, hum, que delícia" – respondeu rindo e se deitando cansado na terrível e apertada cama de armar e tomando um gole da água gelada, _precisava_ esfriar o corpo, pois o ambiente estava ficando quente demais.

- "Não me incomodo nenhum pouco de sentir seu cheiro. Uma mistura de chá, livros usados e chocolate" – Sirius afirmou com a maior simplicidade e o lobisomem sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Não era possível, será que nós estávamos mesmo _flertando_? pensou ele.

Remus tinha certeza de que se estivesse completamente consciente não teria avançando nem mais um passo sob esse terreno desconhecido e misterioso, mas no momento, estava mais era agradecendo por estar sendo guiado pelo seu corpo e o mínimo de lucidez restante.

O grifinório virou o rosto e viu Sirius desabotoando os coturnos e retirando as meias, massageando um pouco os pés ao terminar todo o processo, que mais parecia um ritual perturbadoramente atraente. Remus acompanhou cada movimento daqueles dedos sedutores como se o simples toque de um deles pudesse o fazer derreter. Em um movimento que mais pareceu acontecer em _slow motion_ em sua cabeça, o viu tirando a camiseta branca, despenteando os fios negros e refletindo como um verdadeiro deus grego a pouca luz da lua que entrava no quarto. O moreno estava em tamanho transe que nem percebeu quando seus grandes olhos prateados passaram a o observar enigmaticamente.

- "Não tá com calor não? Abre essa camisa! Eu to suando"- Disse rapidamente, baixando os olhos e procurando se acomodar na cama. Deitou-se de lado e encaixou as mãos em baixo das bochechas, como uma criança fofa numa fotografia.

O resto de timidez que sobrou já tinha ido embora há diversos copos de uísque atrás, e Remus, virando com o corpo para cima no colchão, passou lentamente a desabotoar a camisa xadrez. Reparou que certos olhos cinzentos acompanharam descaradamente cada movimento, e gritou internamente, sem conseguir disfarçar um mínimo sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Depois de tanto anos, a vergonha gerada pelas cicatrizes já havia sumido e Remus não tinha problemas em se trocar na frente dos marotos, mas, evitava.

Quando atingiu o último botão, apenas puxou o canto da camisa para os lados, e continuou vestindo-a, cansado demais para fazer qualquer outro movimento. Se dependesse da sua força, os sapatos ficariam nos pés até amanhã.

Absolutamente tomado por hormônios de ansiedade misturados ao álcool no sangue, o moreno resolveu arriscar e dar continuidade ao assunto anterior, pois descobrir odores de interesse é sempre algo que pode indicar algum tipo de desejo mais profundo – "Mentira minha Pads, você tem um cheiro que me lembra do outono. E também roupa lavada e macia. Então, e eu não me incomodaria se ele ficasse impregnado em meu travesseiro" e agora, Remus poderia enfiar a cabeça em um buraco, mas não o fez, e continuou olhando estático para o teto descascado do seu quarto, fingindo total confiança e esperando atentamente a resposta que viria.

Sirius riu de uma maneira que só ele faz e disse confuso – "Por Merlin, o que seria um cheiro macio?... A maciez a gente sente no toque"

- "De fato, acho que eu gosto de sinestesia. Sabe, a mistura de todos os sentidos. E consigo imaginar um cheiro gostoso com a mesma leveza de um toque sensível" respondeu virando o rosto e sustentando de leve um olhar confiante.

- "Então de cachorro molhado meu cheiro de repente passou a ser _gostoso_?" – perguntou como quem cutuca, sabendo que o deixaria envergonhado. – Remus conseguiu sair dessa enrascada desconversando - "É, mas no momento a única coisa que eu consigo sentir é cigarro, álcool e um pouco de óleo de motor!" – falou rindo e o deixando absolutamente encabulado.

Passado alguns minutos de silêncio e um pouco de reflexão para analisar seu próprio grau de embriaguês, chegando a conclusão que ainda era altamente elevado, Sirius quebrou o silêncio perguntando se Remus achava que seus pais poderiam os ouvir do quarto deles. O grifinório estranhou a pergunta, já que estavam falando tão baixo, mas supôs que ele tinha medo de incomodar sua família e deixar de ser bem vindo na casa. – "Acho que eles não podem ouvir muito, mas por via das dúvidas podemos dormir agora, não é?".

- "Na verdade eu estava pensando mesmo em um feitiço silenciador, já que você tem permissão para usá-lo na sua casa por causa do seu _probleminha peludo_" - disse rindo.

- "Hmm, tudo bem, acho que é uma boa idéia afinal" – e rapidamente Sirius levantou procurando sua varinha e executou o feitiço ao redor das camas.

Voltou a deitar-se de lado na cama e agora olhava fixamente para o abdômen do lobo. _Porque porque porque?_ Aparentemente ele não se deu conta do que estava fazendo, deixando Remus completamente estático e sem ar. Claro que tudo isso aconteceu em menos de cinco segundos, mas pareciam eternidades.

Antes de surgir coragem para perguntar o que estava acontecendo, em um movimento leve, mas rápido, Sirius esticou os braços e depositou os dedos sob uma grande cicatriz de Remus, com início próximo ao umbigo, que sobe em sentido vertical. Sirius correu os dedos por ela, o que gerou uma sensação esquisita, similar a dor, mas definitivamente não ruim. Remus temeu que Sirius sentisse seu coração acelerado e tentou relaxar, mesmo sem entender.

– "Você não merece isso" disse sóbrio – "Eu queria poder fazer toda sua dor sumir com as minhas mãos".

**La noche ira sin prisa de nostalgia  
**Habrá de ser un tango nuestra herida  
**Un acordeón sangriento nuestras almas  
**Seremos esta noche todo el dia**  
**

Uma batida a menos no coração. _Esse Black ainda vai me matar_.

Absolutamente tomado pela embriaguês dos sentidos, Remus deu continuidade aquela conversa que beirava caminhos tortuosos, e olha que ele nem tinha ideia do perigo.

- "Você me acalma, sempre me acalma. Parece às vezes que é como um objetivo de vida. Principalmente quando eu me transformo" – respondeu fechando os olhos e se deixando levar por aquele ar quente que percorria o quarto, percorria seu corpo e chegava a Remus através dos longos dedos que não desgrudaram nem um segundo. - "De alguma maneira, vocês fazem a dor ir embora". Remus utilizou o plural, dando a entender que era um fato que envolvia todos os marotos, com o intuito de minimizar o impacto da frase, que por si só já era muito intensa.

Remus levantou os braços pra trás da cabeça e manteve os olhos fechados, tentando manter a calma e se sentindo cada vez mais em um sonho – um sonho _atrativo, _digamos. Sirius, entendendo como uma passagem e arriscou então percorrer lentamente os dedos por outras incontáveis cicatrizes que o garoto tinha pelo corpo, ora passando pela região próxima ao pescoço, ora descendo a locais que geraram pensamentos esquizofrênicos. Seu coração estava acelerado e Remus já nem ligava mais, obviamente Sirius havia percebido, mas e daí? Ele não estava exatamente colaborando.

_A onde iríamos chegar com isso?_

Quando seu dedo indicador iniciou uma caminhada por uma cicatriz que acabava praticamente em baixo do cinto da calça, Remus apertou os olhos e não conseguiu segurar um som gemido dos lábios. _Droga_.

Podia ser ilusão da sua mente, mas depois disso, Sirius pareceu mais decidido a continuar sua tarefa de acariciar todas as suas cicatrizes, apoiando agora de maneira mais intensa sua mão em sua pele. Mesmo que distante, Remus sentiu sua respiração quente chegando próxima ao seu pescoço, gerando ondas de arrepios que já não podia mais controlar.

Esforçando-se ao máximo para voltar a realidade, Remus abriu os olhos e retirou a mão esquerda de trás da cabeça e a trouxe para baixo, tocando as mãos de Sirius e o fazendo parar. Abriu os olhos e, receoso e encontrou dois orbes intensos olhando fixamente para, nada mais nada menos, que seus lábios.

Sem perceber, o moreno os umedeceu lentamente, e, no mesmo instante, Sirius apertou a mão de Remus como se daquilo trouxesse forças para não agir por impulso. Como se não o fizesse, não agüentaria. Remus utilizou-se do poder que tinha sob seu corpo e então decidiu _aproveitar_ a situação, _provocar_ da maneira que conseguisse. _Entrei nessa pra me molhar, e agora, estou sedento por isso._

Continuaram nessa perseguição de olhares até que Remus resolveu soltar a mão e trazê-la de volta a cabeça, fechando os olhos e torcendo para que Sirius ainda estivesse ali, atento, observando-o. Novamente Remus passou a língua em volta dos lábios, finalizando levemente com uma mordiscada. Sim, ele estava fazendo isso, estava arriscando saber até a onde aquilo iria chegar.

O que ele não esperava era a sensação de um leve toque do dedo indicativo do moreno ser depositado sob seu queixo e, em seguida, arrastado para seus lábios. Impossibilitado de manter a respiração calma, balbuciou – "Sirius" – e obteve apenas um – "Shhhh" – em retorno.

Alguém aqui queria mostrar quem tinha o controle. Remus não reclamou. _Me domine, eu permito._

Após algum tempo com o indicador depositado ali, Sirius riu e disse – "Não é como se já não tivéssemos arriscado um bocado hoje". Sim, era verdade. Essa situação não estaria tão propícia caso os acontecimentos anteriores não tivessem os atingido como um furacão. Nunca antes teria imaginado Sirius o contemplar da maneira como fez hoje à noite. Olhos Black cheios de desejo. Não precisamos dizer que o álcool foi o grande potencializador, vamos acreditar que foi um mero detalhe.

Remus manteve o tom de brincadeira – "mas antes, havia uma garota entre nós".

Agora, a goles estava lançada e não havia mais volta. E era bom o apanhador encontrar _logo _o pomo de ouro. Por Merlim, pensou Remus, _Agora estou fazendo metáforas de quadribol. Olhe aonde esse grifinório me fez chegar_.

Sirius o tirou de seus devaneios com um questionamento de duplo sentido, e Remus deveria ter cautela para responder.

- "Você gostou?" - disse ainda com as mãos em seu rosto, mas agora fazia trajetos diversos, aproximando-se da orelha e retirando mechas que atrapalhavam os olhos de Remus, que notou que ele arrastava-se cada vez mais para o canto da cama, faltando milímetros para ele cair em cima do moreno. _  
_

- "Gostei do que?" – desconversou para tentar achar tempo para dar uma resposta à altura, que o derrubasse da vassoura. O problema é que na vida, quando a gente encontra as respostas, eles vêm e mudam todas as perguntas. E isso Remus não esperava.

- "Não quero saber se você gostou de beijar a garota. Quero saber o que você achou de mim, Moony. Do gosto do meu beijo" – se ele estivesse em pé, cairia.

Como ele conseguia ser _tão_ confiante?, pensou. Como se não houvesse problema algum no mundo em beijar um amigo, um homem. Como se a loucura que fizeram essa noite fosse o mesmo que tomar um porre com os marotos em Hogwarts e participar das festas na sala comunal com quartanistas inexperientes.

_Não sei se a confiança era tanta, mas a bebida tinha certeza._

Remus moveu-se naquela cama de metal desconfortável e levantou o corpo, ficando sentado muito perto do rosto de Sirius. Sentiu sua respiração quente e se segurou para não tomar qualquer atitude por impulso. E se ele estivesse apenas o testando? E se isso fosse só uma brincadeira pra ele? Afinal de contas, Black é um galanteador, e pode estar apenas querendo experimentar coisas novas. Na verdade, Remus tinha certeza de que era exatamente isso.

- "O beijo a três foi uma experiência bagunçada Padfoot." – sua voz falhou - "e acho que ainda não experimentei o suficiente de você pra saber se gosto do gosto." – e não perguntem de onde vieram as forças pra dizer todas essas palavras, Remus não saberia explicar. Só sabia que depois disso fez a cara mais enigmática que poderia. Essas eram suas armas. E ele estava lutando.

- "Ainda?" – Sirius se aproximou do seu rosto, apoiando-se no cotovelo, e mantendo-se a uma distância tão pequena que seu hálito quente fazia cócegas em suas bochechas. Seus olhos encontraram conforto fixando-se nos lábios de Remus, ora levando-os para seus olhos e observando cada uma das suas reações.

- "O que?" – gaguejou, já não pensando mais conscientemente e abandonando qualquer resquício de razão que tenha passado por ele essa noite. Não acreditava que tenha existido algum de qualquer maneira.

- "Eu acho que você quis dizer que precisa de um novo beijo para tirar a conclusão pra minha pergunta. Um beijo sem terceiros" - Se havia algum sinal que não tinha sido avançado essa noite, agora ele se esvaeceu de vez.

Eu adoraria, eu adoraria  
**Saber o percurso da tua boca a minha**  
Eu adoraria, eu adoraria  
**Ter de noite e de dia**

- "Sim, foi exatamente isso que eu disse" - sanidade, pra que, não é?

- "Então você vai ter que pedir" – não havia brincadeira, não havia incerteza. Mais sério impossível, Sirius queria que esse passo fosse dado pelo colega.

- "Você acha que eu vou pedir um beijo seu?" disse engolindo seco - "Eu não preciso pedir, Black" e então, Remus enlouqueceu.

Claro, porque apenas louco, absolutamente ensandecido, com todas as razões transformadas em líquido já no primeiro gole da noite e esquecidas em algum lugar naquele pub, é que ele poderia ter feito o que fez.

Remus o beijou com toda intensidade que conseguiu reunir em seus lábios e imaginou como as malditas borboletas não saíram pela sua boca, porque ele jurava, nunca as tinha visto tão esvoaçadas. Sirius finalmente separou os lábios e suas línguas se encontraram como uma dança em ritmo perfeito e sincronizado.

Remus reconheceu aquele gosto, reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Suas mãos voaram para segurar os cabelos de Sirius, e o lobisomem fez de tudo para que aquele momento não acabasse. Mas não conseguiu. Além de ar, ele precisava saber qual era sua reação, o que estava pensando.

Separaram-se levemente e Remus baixou os olhos, não conseguindo sustentá-los diante dos orbes prateados que o observavam.

- "Chocolate" – balbuciou quase incompreensível.

- "0 que?" – Remus perguntou quase sem voz.

- "Você tem gosto de chocolate."

_Uau._

Sirius levantou o queixo do moreno e em um rápido movimento o puxou para a cama de cima, deitando-o ao seu lado e se posicionando levemente sobre ele.

Mesmo com a razão diminuída em litros, _literalmente_, batia agora um senso de realidade grande o suficiente pra fazer Remus refletir sobre a situação, mesmo entre trocas de molhados beijos quentes. Enquanto sua mão direita dançava sob os fios macios do cabelo de Sirius, ele tentava se lembrar a quanto tempo sonhava com um momento assim. Não que algum dia tivesse realmente acreditado que fosse se concretizar. Por isso mesmo pensou que precisaria se lembrar de se beliscar algumas vezes quando acordasse para ter certeza de que isso não era só mais um sonho distante.

Remus já não via Sirius apenas como mais um amigo há uns bons anos. Demorou alguns dois para admitir que fosse um sentimento diferente, e mais alguns outros para começar a imaginar cenas como essa. Era difícil admitir que estivesse atraído por um amigo, um homem, por Sirius. E por isso mesmo tentou durante todo esse tempo afastar esses sentimentos e pensamentos, que o faziam se sentir tão impuro.

Sirius sempre o tratou diferente do que os outros. Talvez por causa da licantropia, Remus sempre recebia demonstrações de carinho e dificilmente era alvo de suas piadas. Provavelmente esse tratamento colaborou para confundir e aprofundar seus sentimentos, torná-los mais reais. Não havia uma manhã que Remus acordasse na enfermaria e não encontrasse um par de orbes prateadas o encarando, preocupados. Braços estendidos na cama sempre próximos _demais _das suas mãos, cara amassada de quem já estava dormindo ali há tempo suficiente e fios de cabelo pedindo um pente pelo amor de Merlin.

Claro que na maior parte das vezes James e Peter também estavam juntos, mas Sirius nunca deixou de aparecer. Madame Pomfrey inclusive já não implicava mais com ele, também, depois de quase seis anos de pura insistência.

Tais lembranças fizeram Remus perceber que queria aproveitar aquele momento com toda emoção que poderia: beberia até a última gota. Não queria ficar pensando nisso, mas admitia que não sabia se aconteceria de novo, se não era apenas mais uma loucura de Sirius, mera experiência para a imensa lista de insanidades.

- "Eu quase posso ouvir sua cabeça funcionando Remus. Não fique pensando" – Sirius disse entre os beijos.

_Como ele faz isso?_

Com esse pensamento Remus se agarrou a ele como se disso dependesse a vida. Sua mão esquerda passeava por suas costas, e apertou forte o braço quando a língua de Sirius começou a descer em direção ao seu pescoço. Remus prensou os olhos e segurou um gemido quando ele começou a respirar profundamente na sua orelha, dando pequenas mordiscadas.

Como me pedir para manter a calma?  
**Se a calma que me pedes é mais além**  
A calma que tu falas é uma boca

- "Pode gemer, ninguém vai ouvir". – disse com uma voz rouca irreconhecível, _sensual_.

Remus sentiu o estômago ferver e agarrou-se a ele novamente, movendo-se lentamente a cabeça e dando abertura para que ele continuasse com a invasão em sua pele.

- "Acho que agora você já tem condições de responder a minha pergunta" – disse num sussurro, encaixando os quadris com os de Remus e ficando mais por cima do que já estava.

Remus sentiu um pouco de vergonha, pela pergunta e pela situação que se encontravam seus corpos. Sirius parou o que estava fazendo e ficou a encarar, aguardando a resposta.

Com dedos finos Remus tentou puxar de volta o seu rosto para mais um beijo, mas com um olhar malandro ele desviou, como que o obrigando a responder.

- "Sim" - disse simplesmente.

- "Sim o que?"

_Droga_

- "Eu gostei do beijo. Eu gostei de tudo".

- "E você quer mais?".

- "Padfoot".

- "Diz". - Falou respirando fundo em sua orelha.

- "Eu quero". - Remus arfou.

- "Diz pra mim o que você quer então." – prensou o quadril no corpo de Remus e arrancou um suspiro.

- "Eu quero você, Sirius Black".

_Eu sou seu, me use como quiser._

Remus sentiu vontade de dizer, mas não disse. Ficaria para outra, esperava que ela acontecesse em breve.

E nesse momento Sirius fez novamente um movimento, prensando seu quadril na calça de Remus e arrancando mais um gemido irreconhecível de sua voz. Sirius fechou os olhos com força e Remus percebeu que ele estava aproveitando o momento. Ambos sentiram o volume em suas calças apertarem.

Sirius continuou se movimentando, com um braço apoiado ao lado de Remus e a outra mão passeando por seu rosto. Ele não parava de observar o pequeno em baixo de si, que provocava arriscando molhar os lábios enquanto sedutoramente também não desviava os olhos dos dele.

**Making my head dizzy to their**  
Bourbon lips  
**I ain't got no way but kiss'em back**  
Cannot hold myself up  
**To their thirsty sips**

Após arrancar outro beijo intenso, ele ajoelhou-se na cama e ergueu Remus consigo. Agora ele estava encaixado no meio de suas pernas e vagarosamente o animago começou a descer a camisa que já estava aberta. Remus fechou os olhos e sentiu seus dedos tocarem singelamente sua pele, alternando entre braços e abdômen. O lobisomem ajudou-o a retirar o pouco que faltava das mangas e parou encarando-o, aguardando o próximo movimento.

Sirius observou todas as partes do corpo de Remus com olhos de desejo, e, mordendo forte os próprios lábios, voltou a passear com as mãos pelo seu corpo. Remus nunca achou que seria desejado daquela maneira, muito menos por _ele_.

Apenas observando, Sirius iniciou uma caminhada lenta vertical com as mãos na direção do umbigo de Remus. Passando por ele, continuou descendo em direção ao botão da calça.

- "Você é..." - Sirius ofegou - "Uau Moony".

Remus prensou as pálpebras, mordeu os lábios inferiores e segurou um sorriso, proibindo-se de cobrir o rosto com as mãos, morrendo de vergonha.

Segurou a respiração e um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo. Percebendo o nervosismo, Sirius olhou pra o amigo com calma, como que aguardando permissão para continuar.

Remus sorriu com os olhos, como ele diz, dando abertura para que continuasse. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seus dedos atingirem a barra da calça e lentamente o botão se abriu. Sua mão sensualmente desceu o zíper, fazendo pequena pressão na região e arrancando mais um gemido. Todo o sangue do corpo de Remus pareceu se deslocar para aquela região como um verdadeiro imã puxado pelas mãos de Sirius.

Continuou de olhos fechados e após dois segundos de espera, sentiu suas mãos sendo puxadas na direção do animago. Sirius queria que Remus fizesse o mesmo com ele, então, ele fez. Remus abriu os olhos e como em um simples toque, levantou as mãos e fechou os olhos de Sirius.

Me perder na linha**  
E me encontrar no escuro desse seu olhar**

- "Sinta com o corpo... Como eu estou sentindo você" – sussurrou.

Sirius sorriu entre os dentes e soltou uma respiração nervosa. Remus ficava feliz em saber que não era o único ansioso.

Remus desceu as mãos da mesma maneira que Sirius fez, mas fez diferente. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, encaixando melhor seus corpos, trazendo as mãos do moreno e depositando-as em sua própria coxa. Passou com a língua em seu pescoço e se afastou, dando pequenos assopros misturados com beijos molhados na região. Ouviu um leve gemido e sentiu-o apertar forte sua perna, aproximando-se de uma região um pouco mais _perigosa._

_- "_Eu só to começando e você já tá assim?" – disse rindo em sua orelha.

Sirius pareceu soltar o ar que estava preso em seu pulmão - "Gostei de ser controlado, Moony. Não imaginei que você fosse assim. Ninguém nunca fez isso antes" – respondeu abrindo os olhos e o encarando sedutoramente.

- "Então você imaginou como eu seria?" – Remus alfinetou e Sirius ficou muito corado.

Quando ele não respondeu, Remus continuou – "Eu não sou qualquer um".

- "Eu sei que não é. Desde o começo eu sei".

Seu coração falhou uma batida e Remus não teve coragem de perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. _Será que ele também sente algo por mim? Será que sente a tanto tempo quanto eu sinto?_ Talvez ele tenha dito que desde que me beijou sentiu algo diferente, e eu esteja apenas indo longe demais, Remus pensou.

Remus fechou os olhos de Sirius novamente e continuou a tarefa de arrancar aquele pano que já estava incomodando demais. Quando chegou com os dedos no zíper, levou junto sua boca a curvatura do pescoço de Sirius, dando leves mordiscadas e arrancando mais e mais suspiros. O lobisomem observou a pele do grifinório, que estava arrepiada.

Parece que o movimento foi demais para o que Sirius poderia aguentar, e empurrou Remus novamente para deitar na cama e começou a retirar a sua calça. O garoto fechou os olhos e sentiu a mão de Sirius deslizando em sua perna, até finalmente jogar a calça em algum canto do quarto. Desajeitadamente Sirius retirou a própria calça e, agora, ambos estavam há apenas duas peças de roupa da perdição.

Consegue visualizar? Sirius Black há poucos palmos de distância, braços morenos e ombros largos com leves músculos torneados pelo quadribol, nada exagerado, usando apenas uma boxer preta e sorrindo, ah Merlin, sorrindo como uma criança feliz prestes a entrar no parque de diversão. E Remus? Remus sorria de volta, porque nada poderia lhe deixar mais satisfeito naquele momento, talvez na vida toda. Seu sorriso fazia o corpo de Remus derreter em suas mãos.

Na madrugada tem perfume e vela  
**Pra atrair alguém que vem e traz**  
Alguma coisa que em ti me falta  
**Uma atenção singela pra deixar a noite em paz**

Sirius voltou a posicionar-se por cima, beijando-o calorosamente e dançando com as mãos por todo o seu corpo. Remus sentiu aquela mão macia e ao mesmo tempo pesada agarrar seu corpo e rasgar sua pele. A movimentação sob as cicatrizes lhe causava uma dor incomum, uma dor gostosa. Masoquista? Nem um pouco.

Remus sugava os lábios de Sirius com força e ele arfava entre seus dentes. Sentiu como se seu corpo tivesse entrado em piloto automático, apenas respondendo aos seus movimentos. Agora seus corpos quase nus se encostavam em todos os pontos, dos pés a cabeça, formando uma fricção que estava deixando o lobisomem enlouquecido.

Ele estava sendo prensado no colchão ao passo que ouvia murmúrios baixinhos vindo da boca molhada de Sirius. Por um segundo pensou em seus pais dormindo no quarto ao lado, mas tentou afastar os pensamentos, pois eles não podiam ouvir nada mesmo.

Magia é realmente mágico.

O gosto daquele beijo era como uma poção do amor, e Remus estava se deixando enfeitiçar cada vez mais.

Sentiu Sirius deslizando sob seu corpo, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e travou os dedos em seus cabelos. _Eu já disse que adoro o cheiro dessas madeixas? _É diferente de qualquer outro aroma que Remus já havia sentido. E as pessoas ainda pagam para comprar perfumes caros. Todas elas poderiam simplesmente se esfregar nesse mar de perdição.

_Mentira, só eu poderia._

Sirius não estava ajudando a sanidade do lobo suspirando assim sob sua pele, ora dando pequenas lambidas, ora mordiscando de leve. Sua boca se movimentava com avidez, levando Remus aos limites do êxtase e fazendo seu corpo delirar.

Era impróprio fazer essas coisas sob o teto dos seus pais, com eles estando no cômodo ao lado. Era imoral estabelecer uma relação assim com um amigo tão próximo, principalmente sendo ele alguém do mesmo sexo. E acima de tudo, era deliciosamente excitante fazer tudo isso escondido, como se fosse um segredo para o mundo: amantes secretos.

Sirius começou a traçar um caminho muito perigoso e Remus temia o que estava por vir. Sentiu assopros molhados na linha de seu umbigo e arfou em um gemido alto quando ele depositou ali carinhos com a língua. Remus sentiu sua excitação pulsar e fincou as unhas nos ombros do moreno.

As costas do lobisomem estavam encharcadas e os vidros da janela embaçaram tanto que já não era mais possível ver as estrelas lá fora. Sirius desceu o rosto ainda mais, e subiu as mãos que estavam na coxa de Remus em direção a costura do tecido branco que cobria o pouco que restava de sua pele, em um movimento aflitivo, quase desesperado. Quando ele ameaçou aproximar-se mais, sua sanidade berrou em seus ouvidos.

- "Pad, não." – Remus teve que buscar as palavras no fundo do âmago, negando absolutamente suas reais vontades.

Olhos de cachorro pidão levantaram na direção de Remus e ele quase não resistiu – "Você não quer?" – disse em um tom verdadeiramente maroto.

O grifinório não teve coragem de negar. Ele queria. E como queria. Remus já inclusive havia imaginado situações similares, que geralmente envolviam o banheiro dos monitores em Hogwarts ou coisa parecida. Como poderia negar?, pensou. Merlin sabe lá quando teria de novo essa oportunidade.

A merda a sanidade.

- "Quero." – essa palavra já havia o levado ao paraíso algumas vezes essa noite, vamos confiar nela um pouco mais dessa vez.

Era apenas a aprovação que faltava para que ele avançasse todos os limites, percorresse todos os seus sentidos e o levasse a total e completa tortura mental. Sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Remus nem por um segundo, Sirius o tocou por cima do tecido já há muito úmido, e o garoto soltou o que deve ter sido o primeiro dos grandes e incontroláveis gemidos da noite. Ele riu entre os dentes e pôs-se a trabalhar no desempenho mais sensual que a história do mundo bruxo já viu. Com a delicadeza de um Black jogador de quadribol, Sirius arrancou com os dentes o pouco de pano que restava e Remus sentiu-se absolutamente desvendado.

Fechou os olhos com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro e tremeu por antecipação. Quando foi tocado por um hálito quente e uma língua ágil, Remus arcou as costas na cama e enterrou os dedos no colchão: se tivesse feito nas costas do moreno, teria perfurado. É como se a fera estivesse tomando cada milímetro de seu corpo, só que pela primeira vez, a sensação era boa. Não... era maravilhosa.

Ele pressionou ainda mais a boca e Remus gemeu, coração disparado. Foi um gemido rouco e depravado, que em outras condições, teria julgado e criticado. Sirius não abandonava o serviço de promover absoluto prazer, era como se Remus estivesse sendo gratificado por algum altruísmo que nem mesmo exerceu. Sirius também não cansava de observar as reações do lobo, como se isso o desse toda a força necessária pra continuar. Os movimentos de Remus aumentavam e os de Sirius também. Remus se contorcia de prazer e Sirius investia sua boca macia mais forte e mais rapidamente.

- "Sirius" – murmurou inconsciente.

Alternando lambidas molhadas com beijos carinhosos Sirius parecia estar em um estado tão alucinado quanto Remus – "Diz de novo" – murmurou em uma frase desconexa – "Chama o meu nome" – e então aumentou o ritmo das investidas com a boca úmida freneticamente.

Ondas de arrepio percorreram seu corpo – "Sirius" – suspirou agarrando os dedos em qualquer coisa que estivesse próximo. – "Siriusss". Chamar o seu nome não era um obstáculo, ao contrário, ajudava a extravazar todos os sentimentos e sensações.

- "Para Padfoot, para se não eu vou.." – não conseguiu terminar a sentença.

Sirius ignorou o recado e continuou febrilmente os movimentos com a boca. Remus se mexeu desconfortável na cama, com medo do que poderia acontecer e tremeu por antecipação. Tentou puxar levemente seu rosto, foi quando o animago subiu seus dedos e os depositou nos lábios de Moony, fazendo-o calar e aproveitar o momento. O grifinório ameaçou abrir a boca quando sentiu o êxtase absoluto extravasar seu corpo, e afundou o corpo na cama, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

Gemeu alto. Precisou morder os dedos para não gritar. Sentiu Sirius intensificar os movimentos, enquanto sugava qualquer resquício do seu prazer. Achou que estava em um sonho. Coração acelerou mais ainda, se era possível. Respiração ficou descompassada. Peito subia e descia rapidamente. Pelos eriçaram. Dedos dos pés se curvaram sob os lençóis. Voz sumiu e boca secou. Mordeu os lábios inferiores, pois os dedos já não suportavam mais, e desceu as mãos para os cabeços de Sirius. Olhos ficaram úmidos. Meio sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Olhou pra cima e achou que poderia morrer naquele instante.

Remus atingiu o limite, intenso arrebatamento fez tremer todo seu corpo. O lobisomem pensou ter emitido os ruídos mais impuros que a humanidade já presenciou, e não se arrependo em nada.

Sirius então diminuiu os movimentos. Coração acalmou. Respiração voltava ao ritmo normal. Peito subia e descia mais suavemente. Mãos acariciavam longos cabelos que faziam cócegas em sua pele.

Remus sentiu o suor do esforço percorrer todo o corpo do moreno. Sua força deve ter sido levada embora pela maré de prazer que o atingiu.

O animago depositou seu rosto na barriga de Remus, que arrepiou com a respiração em sua pele. Os braços de Sirius estavam ao lado de seu corpo, traçando linhas com os dedos na lateral de suas costas. As mãos de Remus descansavam nos ombros do garoto, que esperava tranquilamente a respiração do lobo se acalmar. Ficaram ali apenas sentindo o calor dos corpos por alguns minutos.

Muito obrigado por tudo  
**Pelo teu suor, pelos teus gemidos**  
E espero que a minha estupidez  
**Cicatrize teus sentimentos feridos**

Sirius apoiou a cabeça com as mãos e ficou observando o moreno com um sorriso no rosto. – "Eu não acredito que você.." – Remus não conseguiu terminar a frase, ainda com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, mas rindo entre os dedos.

Sirius levantou-se e rapidamente estava de novo pressionando os lábios de Remus com sua boca fervorosa. O garoto queria mais. Sua mão agora se concentrava em trilhar todo o corpo do lobisomem, para que seu próprio corpo não perdesse nem um momento sequer dessa onda energética de sensações. Remus sentiu a excitação do animago pressionar seu corpo.

- "Acho que essa situação está injusta Black." – disse em um suspiro baixo – "Você está vestindo roupas demais."

_Quem era eu e o que havia feito com Remus Lupin?_

Prensando os olhos e também o corpo em sua excitação, Sirius riu com aquele típico latido rouco e questionou – "Quem é você e o que você fez com meu Moony?."

Remus desabou.

Não por essa quase transmissão de pensamentos, isso era até que frequente entre os garotos.

Mas não. Quer fazer o coração do moreno pular três batidas seguidas, basta fazer Sirius o chamar de Moony com essa voz rouca alterada pelo desejo, incrivelmente sexy. Não bastasse: chamou-o de seu. Fez Remus pertencer a ele, mais do que já pertencia em alma, agora em corpo.

Precisou provocar, era uma obrigação moral – "Seu Moony?" – sussurrou no pé do ouvido, ao passo que tomava coragem para descer as mãos com o intuito de lhe sumir com a última peça de roupa.

- "Sim. E de mais ninguém" – e dois orbes prateados depositaram-se no rosto corado de Remus, com aspecto impositivo e sedutor.

Eu devo estar muito bêbado, pensou Remus.

- "Acho que você está um pouco controlador Sr. Padfoot." – disse rindo entre os dentes – "Vamos virar um pouquinho esse jogo."

Pronto, agora ele ia conhecer esse Moony adormecido, que nem mesmo Remus conhecia.

Rapidamente o puxou para o seu lado, mas ele escorregou de uma maneira a ficar de costas para Remus na cama, abraçarem-se como uma concha. O lobisomem apoiou-se nos ombros e, enquanto uma mão acariciava seus cabelos, a outra começou uma trilha lenta e aparentemente torturante por suas costas. Malditos músculos de quadribol, Remus poderia ficar acariciando-os a noite toda.

Mas não, ele tinha outras tarefas importantes a concluir.

Aproximou-se bastante dele, diminuindo a zero sua distância. Sirius cerrou os olhos em um gemido baixo quando Remus tocou seu corpo com sua excitação que já sustentava-se novamente. Desceu levemente suas mãos pelo braço do moreno, como que fazendo pequenas cócegas, e chegou a suas mãos entrelaçando fortemente seus dedos. Remus sentiu-o fechar seus braços juntos em seu corpo, em um abraço forte, enquanto sorria de olhos fechados.

O lobo passou a depositar pequenos beijos na região atrás da orelha e próxima ao pescoço, e acabou descobrindo ali uma área perigosamente sedutora. A cada passada lenta com beijos molhados e quentes Remus sentia sua mão sendo apertada entre os dedos e a pele do grifinório, ao mesmo tempo em que murmúrios ininteligíveis saiam de sua boca.

- "Eu devo estar realmente perdendo esse jogo" – Sirius disse virando um pouco o rosto e o beijando ardentemente. Após certo esforço, Remus conseguiu se desvencilhar de seus dedos e transferiu-os para a região do abdômen. Logo, Sirius subiu o braço por cima do corpo de Remus e começou a acariciar sua perna que estava quase por cima da sua, ainda de costas pra o lobo.

- "Eu gosto de roupa preta, mas acho que essa deveria sumir agora" – Remus riu em sua orelha e viu uma cena que nunca, nunca mesmo imaginou que veria: Sirius estava envergonhadíssimo. Suas bochechas coraram repentinamente e ele baixou os olhos, formando um pequeno sorriso singelo nos lábios.

- "Também gostei da sua roupa branca. Ela ficou transparente quando estava _molhada_." – É... mesmo envergonhado ele sabia jogar o jogo.

Remus calou-o com mais uma série de longos e vorazes beijos atrás da orelha enquanto atingia o tecido preto e começava a abaixá-lo. Sentiu-o prender a respiração quando passou a ponta dos dedos na parte interna de sua coxa, _lembrete mental, que pele macia Merlin_, fazendo pressão com as mãos e as aproximando de sua rígida excitação. Quando finalmente acariciou-o maliciosamente foi a vez dele emitir um longo e desvirtuoso gemido enquanto apertava os olhos e mordia fortemente o próprio lábio inferior.

Antes de continuar os movimentos que Sirius tanto desejava, Remus desceu as mãos e arrancou de vez a única peça que ainda se encontrava entre eles. Quando fez o movimento, Sirius aproveitou para se virar de frente para o amigo, o encarando com aqueles grandes olhos enigmáticos.

Prata no ouro.

Nada disseram. Apenas encaixaram seus corpos para ficarem minimamente confortáveis na pequena cama apertada de Remus. E claro que essa era a desculpa perfeita para se unirem cada vez mais.

A perna de Remus entrelaçou as de Sirius e suas bocas não desgrudaram nem por um segundo. Iniciaram libertinos toques, pele na pele, dando continuidade aos ritmados movimentos que agora eram orientados por suas indecentes respirações.

Sem abandonar seus lábios, Remus abriu os olhos, com o intuito de apreciar aquele momento e aproveitar como se fosse o último. O lobisomem deparou-se com olhos-de-sorriso o observando de maneira calma e singular. Remus sustentou aquele contato, mesmo que isso desse a impressão de estar sendo completamente sugado e desvendado. Como um dementador da paixão desenfreada.

Os olhos entregam certas verdades que nenhuma palavra nunca conseguiria descrever. Por isso Remus nunca conseguia manter contato visual com o moreno em sua frente por mais do que necessário.

Suas línguas se perdiam enquanto Remus me afundava naquele cálido mar acinzentado. O moreno não aguentou a onda quente que o atingiu quando Sirius o tocou novamente e intensificou com perfeição os movimentos com as mãos. Remus prensou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender, apertando-o com força.

Sirius começou a sussurrar indecências proibidas ao pé de seu ouvido e seu coração acelerou, prevendo a necessidade que seu corpo teria de se manter intacto diante da onda de sensações que estava novamente por vir. Remus afundou as unhas em suas costas, provavelmente deixando marcas ali.

Para ajudar na tarefa de desnortear completamente o lobisomem, Sirius começou a lamber e sugar com força a pele sensível de seu pescoço e provavelmente por esse motivo específico que Remus foi obrigado a passar o resto da semana fervendo em um cachecol.

Remus não havia esquecido que precisava devolver para o _seu_ Padfoot todas aquelas sensações que gentilmente havia lhe proporcionado. Continuou a acariciá-lo, mantendo o ritmo apropriado para cada momento de acordo com as expressões que seu corpo apresentavam. Ora através de roucos gemidos, ora através de apertões que recebia em sua pele. Remus foi guiando seu corpo até encontrar aquela demarcação que ficava entre deliciosas sensações e o supra-sumo que o prazer do corpo e da mente poderiam atingir. O verdadeiro limite.

Para estimulá-lo ainda mais, não que realmente precisasse, Remus utilizou-se de uma tática que se mostrou bastante eficaz e provavelmente muito inapropriada, mas que ajudou a desvendá-lo um pouco mais. O lobisomem perdeu o resto de qualquer vergonha que ainda estivesse entre aquelas quatro paredes quando começou a sussurrar perguntas e afirmações no ouvido do moreno, que o fizeram murmurar o nome do lobo e seu carinhoso apelido incontáveis vezes. – "Remus John Lupin" – ouviu-o dizer com a voz embargada, como se o ato de pronunciar cada trecho de seu nome o fizesse se sentir mais completo.

Para Remus, só deixava o momento ainda mais real.

O lobisomem provavelmente foi muito eficiente na doce tarefa de levar Sirius a loucura, pois em poucos minutos sentiu seu corpo tremendo sob o seu, enquanto era, ohh, mordido febrilmente na curvatura do pescoço. Sirius calava-se para não gritar alto, arfando sob a pele de Remus. Seus braços percorriam o corpo do lobisomem, apertando forte e deixando marcas nas costas já feridas pela sua própria loucura.

Sirius desabou os braços no corpo do menor, sendo agora a vez de Remus de sentir o suor do esforço escorrer pelas mãos.

Ficaram um tempo com os corpos colados, aguardando as respirações se acalmarem, traçando caminhos com os dedos um no corpo do outro. O hálito quente do animago percorria todo seu corpo, e o som de sua respiração se acalmando fizeram o lobo se arrepiar.

Remus sentiu o corpo esfriar quando Sirius se afastou para buscar alguma toalha que limpasse minimamente o estrago. O garoto olhou para as frestas da janela e notou que estava amanhecendo. Esse movimento fez Remus perceber que o mundo ao redor ainda girava um pouco, maldito efeito do álcool.

Quando Sirius voltou para a cama, trouxe consigo um cobertor para cobrir os corpos nus, além de um cigarro com isqueiro, se aconchegando ao lado de Remus e puxando-o para perto de si. Remus encaixou o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço de Sirius e aspirou fundo, desejando nunca mais esquecer aquele cheiro que agora tinha uma fragrância mais que especial.

Relembrando algumas das preciosas frases que ouviu durante a noite, e pensando em toda aquela loucura, Remus não conteve uma risada abafada em sua pele. – "Qual é a graça hein Sr. Moony?" – perguntou enquanto sentia suas bochechas se curvarem também, acendendo um cigarro. Seus dedos passeavam suavemente pelas costas de Remus e as pontas do seu cabelo fizeram cócegas no nariz do lobisomem, que apertou Sirius forte com os braços que estavam enlaçados em sua cintura, depositando um beijo na proximidade da sua orelha e ficando com a resposta pra essa pergunta guardada na garganta.

Sentiu seu peito subir em uma tragada longa – "Sexo, álcool e cigarro. Que clichê" – Remus disse rindo enquanto aquele misto triplo de aromas ia inebriando seus sentidos. Sirius riu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, deixando seus lábios estacionados ali por alguns minutos.

Sem perceber, Remus adormeceu.

* * *

Quando acordou, já no meio da tarde, não havia mais braços, nem pernas, muito menos cabelos ou lábios enroscados em sua pele. Apenas o calor de um beijo esquecido no rosto e um bilhete dizendo:

_Fui para a casa do James antes que ele me buscasse a força usando aqueles malditos chifres._

_Eu não quis te acordar porque você dormia tranqüilo._

_Já agradeci seus pais pela recepção._

_Nos vemos em longos sete dias._

_Obrigado pela companhia e pela noite maravilhosa._

_Seu,_

_Padfoot._

* * *

**Música: **Os trechos pertencem ao cantor Filipe Catto.

Deixem reviews :D


End file.
